slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Farm
Farm = "Hey! Surprised to see you here, or anyone for that matter." -Masked Viner greeting The Guardian to the Farm. The Farm is a map in Campaign and Multiplayer. Appearance It's a farm filled with vegetables and with a barn. Inside the barn is a bunch of hay and a ladder going up to the upper floor of the barn and behind the barn is a big corn maze. The Farm is also next to a swamp with trees filled with vines and mucky ponds. Campaign Chapter 2 The Farm is where The Guardian will have to go to proceed to the Outskirts. It's in the middle of Chapter 2. The farm is owned by a Teletubbie called Farmer Tubbie A.K.A Masked Viner, who then proceeds to greet the player and invites them inside to relax from the whole situation if the player decided to come up to him. If the player went to the swamp straight away, they won't encounter Masked Viner. If the player went up to him, Masked Viner will chase you as you collect the custards. When all of them are collected, you will run towards the Outskirts as Masked Viner is either stuck in a pond or still at the barn. Multiplayer The Farm is one of the maps the player can choose, on four different modes. The map is wandered by Masked Viner. The latter can have 5 starting locations: *2 are in the swamp area. *1 is near the sign. *2 are in the corn maze. Notable Areas *Barn *Corn Maze *Swamp Trivia *The swamp was originally going to be it's own map with Lake replacing it. *The Farm is the main food supply that isn't only just custard. **There are Custard Plants, but they don't provide much. |-| Kart Racing = "Congrats! You can now race on The Farm!" - Text when you unlock The Farm in Slendytubbies Kart Racing. Appearence It's similar to the Farm (original map). The corn maze's halls are a lot more open and it's shorter. It's filled with hills, ramps and obstacles, most obstacles being plants, vegetables and all of that. Kart Racing Start and Finish Upon starting a race on this map, the starting area will be inside the farmhouse. So because of this, it is also the finishing line after 3 laps. Obstacles When in the swamp, going in the water will slow you down and driving into vines will disrupt your vision. The corn maze has blocked off areas from where dead ends are. Running over plants and vegetables will slow you down. The only speed ramp is behind the farmhouse, which you'll need to use to get into the back window of the farmhouse and will grant you a boost once you land. If you miss it, you'll have to go through the door. How to Unlock The Farm is an unlockable map in Slendytubbies Kart Racing. To unlock it, you'll need to win a 5 races with all the characters (except two). Once you do that, you'll unlock it. It is a large sized map. Unlocks with: Masked Viner (Character) Trivia *Some of the plants and vegetables include pumpkins, custard plants and other stuff you'd see in a regular farm. |-| Gallery = Concept Art Slendytubbies_Map_-_Farm_(Concept).png|Concept art Category:Maps Category:EveryWorld's Stuff Category:Maps